The Courtship
by fictionlover94
Summary: 3 years later after the course of the movie Elinor and Merida talk about her suitors. They had agreed to have them try to win her heart within a week. What's this? The witch is back to stir up trouble.
1. Let's Have a Talk Merida

**The Courtship - 2 years later after the course of the movie Elinor and Merida talk about her suitors. And ****what's this? The witch is back to stir up trouble. Name was changed from my original story: Young MacIntosh's name was Craig and changed to Torrance. It sounded a lot better and I had internet connection to look up more Scottish names (I was using a baby naming app from my iPod). **

"So what do you think of them?" asked Elinor looking at her daughter. They were technically the same boys that they were a couple of years before. Now that 2 years had passed and Merida was now 18. She was to be getting married to one of the suitors.

Merida had changed quite a bit actually. Her hair was still long and curly with the signature red color, however braided. Her dress was now a dark blue color rather then her usual dark turquoise dress. Her temper had a chance to cool off. She wasn't ready exactly to be queen but she was confident in her abilites as a ruler.

Elinor and Fergus had changed quite a bit in the past two years as well. Her mothers had subsituted her usual dark green dress for a light purple color. Her hair had also started to turn gray a little early. Fergus was aging into his 40s, which scared Elinor. The life expectancy around here was until the late 40s.

"I don't know," whispered Merida as she watched the men. All of them have changed much over the past 2 years. She looked at all of them with a certain distaste in her mouth. She wasn't really sure what to think of them.

Wee Dingwall, Abernathy, was still kind of clueless. He walked around sometimes forgetting where he was, like he had a ton on his mind. He had grown to be as tall as his father and his hair had been cut. He didn't look too different, which she liked. She hated when people changed for the worse rather then the better.

Young MacGuffin, Ian, was still as large as he was. His short name controdicted his large frame. She had gotten a better look at him he was still shy but more confident. She did like his large frame, which reminded her of her father.

Then there stood Young Macintosh, Torrence. He was still arrogent showing off for the women who had came with him. She liked his confidence but from what she could remember he had too much of it. She giggled as she remembered her father teasing about his long flowing locks. She didn't know what to do about these suitors. They actually wanted to be there according to her mother.

This was not good and she didn't want to be here. Maybe she should just pick right now and get it over with. She watched all of them again and after all you had to start somewhere.


	2. Dancing with a Dingwall

**Dun dun dun my second chapter, I tried to make this long. Some information is historically accurate some isn't. After all this is a pixar movie, nothing ever follows a timeline. I'm going to try to make each of them interesting. **

"Today I have arranged you to go on an outing with Wee Dingwall," said Elinor. Not even bother to hide her disgust and distate, she moaned into her pillow. She didn't want to get up, she was still in her white linen night shift. Merida wasn't even sure about going out with him, he seemed to be out of it half the time.

Elinor turned to her daughter and rolled her eyes. "You are lucky. Some royal families choose there daughters husbands for them."

At this Merida sat right up in bed. Does this mean that her mother was going to choose him for her? This was an outrage, she had done so much already. She had learned to fix her sewing. She had learned how to run her household. Maudie actually listened to her now, before she never would. She meet her mothers eyes and she sighed in relief. Her mother was only kidding, and not serious.

Behind them in the wall was the triplets: Hamish, Harris, and Hubert. They were going to spy on Merida and her outings. They were doing this for desserts from their father. Yes Fergus was eager to know what was going on with his daughter. The outings weren't going to be chaperoned. So he had resorted to bribing his sons to know what was going on.

"What am I suppose to do with him?" asked Merida slightly interested. Maybe she could shoot her bow or take Angus out for a long ride if it was short enough. Elinor took a notice to her slight interest and got out a dark purple dress trimmed with lace.

"He wants to take you out dancing. You're father is entertaining the lords with a giant party -" started Elinor. She was cut off from Merida with a loud moan of frustration. She didn't like dancing, no matter how hard she tried she could never pull it off.

One of the things her mother had taught her was the art of dancing. She had to learn the waltz and all sorts of dancing. According to her father she had two left feet. She was stepping all over his feet during the practice dancing. Elinor had tried numerous times to fix her dancing but never did.

* * *

In actuality she was having fun at this party. Her father could throw some darn good ones to boot, men and women were drinking. Maudie was with her tall, dark, and mysterious man dancing cheek to cheek. The triplets were dancing among the people. She had seen Hamish steal a couple of cakes from the kitchen.

She had also sucessfully stepped on Abernathy's feet numerous times. Her dad had tripped one to many times for Elinors liking so she assisted him to his chambers. He had a little to much to drink. Abernathy took her hand and led her to the court yard.

"So how was the party?" she asked him smiling nervously. Despite being 19 she still acted like a young girl some of the time.

"May I say something?" he asked completely ignoring her question. Merida who was staring at him only nodded. He had sat down on some stone seats outside the main hall. She looked at him as he started to space out some.

Merida started to knock him out of his spacing out session. If she married him she would be doing this the entire time. The silence was golden and was awkward for Merida who only coughed. She had done this purposely to encourage him to speak.

"Listen this was my fathers idea I didn't really pick you out as my suitor," he said breaking the silence. She stood looking at him stunned. Finally someone understood! Wait a second, I didn't really pick you out. Was that really what he said?

She looked at him with her mouth slightly open. Aberenathy barely took notice to her position, instead he had started to daydream. He had begun to do this a lot more. His thoughts took him back to the land that belonged to Lord Dingwall.

There was a village that housed many families. They was a young girl about two years younger then him that lived in that village. She had long chocolate curly brown eyes. Her eyes were the color of Queen Elinor's emeralds. She had the same short frame he had and everything he had wanted in a girl.

"Who is she?" asked Merida slightly teasing him. This was wonderful! Maybe if she had got rid of all of her suitors the clans would send girls to marry her brothers. At these words Abernathy shook himself out of his spell.

"Her name is Catherine," he said muttering. Merida understood his situation, maybe she could get him to leave early or not pick him. Maybe she would fall in love with Torrance. He was wanting her hand since the first time he came to her castle. It also felt good for him to let this out of his chest.

Both of them went to bed content with what had just happened. Abernathy poured out his heart, and Merida was now down one suitor. Lets just hope that some of the other suitors had another person in mind.


	3. Horseback Riding with a MacGuffin

**Dun dun dun my third chapter, I tried to make this long. Some information is historically accurate some isn't. After all this is a pixar movie, nothing ever follows a timeline. I'm going to try to make each of them interesting. **

"Merida I would consider yourself lucky," said queen Elinor the morning after her outing with Lord Dingwalls son. She had just told her mother about how she was happy he had found someone else besides her. Merida only stared at her mother like she was crazy. What could she possible mean by that?

"What are you talking about mum? I'm happy Abernathy found a girl who likes him that likes him back," said Merida. She didn't know where her mother was going with this. At least she wasn't talking to her dad about this. It would be entirely awkward for the both of them.

Her mother looked down at Merida's dress for her outing with Lord MacGuffin's son, Ian. Her outing with Abernathy she had a dark purple dress. Her outing with Ian, her dress was a dark green color. They were going to go horse back riding, according to her mother. At this she was surprised, he had his own horse here to ride. She was finally going to take Angus for a long ride, like she hoped.

"I'm saying that your lucky that he liked someone else. He could have been your husband. Merida you can't keep running away from your suitors," admitted Elinor. Merida looked at her like she was crazy. What did she mean? She sat down on her bed and started to carve something into her bow.

"What do you mean I'm lucky?" asked Merida. If anything she was unlucky to be in this situation. She wanted to live a full life that didn't include men.

"What I'm saying is that, you may not know it but I've been holding back. That archery competition two years back? You didn't have to pick that competition. It was really your fathers decision. We could have arranged your marriage to one of them. Merida we want you to be happy. Don't see this as a chore to you, see it as a way to meet new people okay?" said Elinor.

Merida only smiled thoughtfully at this and nodded at what she had just said. She let her mothers words sink into her, with a heavy heart. Truth be told, it was the King who was supposed to choose the weapons used in the rite of combat. They could have married her off as a small girl. It's been done before to people. She thought of Abernathy, he would have been a good husband.

He could have gone into war with her, when invaders tried to take over. She would have to think about the others when the time had come. She just had to keep an open mind according to her mother maybe she would find love. She knew it would be hard with boys in her own clan anyway. That's why they sent the eldest from the other clans. There was only 3 others besides her own clan. At least today she was going to have the chance to ride her horse.

0000000000000000000000000

"So horse back riding," said Merida talking friendly with young MacGuffin, Ian. He was already on his horse ready to go out riding with her. This was so awkward for him since he was shy around girls. In fact the last time he had spent time with a girl had run off into the woods.

Then they took off, with both of them going at a breakneck pace. He was fast on his horse almost as fast as Merida, she was only ahead of him by a foot or two. Angus was happy that he was getting a nice run. He didn't get one for the past 2 days with Wee Dingwalls request and the preparations.

Finally both of them slowed down by the river. Ian wasn't saying anything and Merida was enjoying the silence. The water fall was just up a bit more. Ian sat watching the water more then her. This was so bad for him, he really wished that he could say something without sounding stupid. Finally something completely different came out of his mouth.

"You like horseback riding?" he asked. That was when Merida's blue eyes widened at what he just said. He did speak english! Merida looked at him like he spoke in the other language. Ian looked at her and then covered his own mouth at the way he had just spoke.

They looked at each other and Merida only laughed. Laughed? She roared this was possibly the best joke, he pretended not to speak English. Then he spoke in some gibberish to throw people off.

"What's so funny?" he asked. "I can speak two languages, its not that hard."

Merida raised her eyebrows, that was an actual language? That was actually really interesting to know. Her brothers never talked to keep secrets just between them. Now if they spoke in another language that would be interesting.

"How did you learn it?" she asked her eyes wide not believing a word he was saying. That was gibberish somebody had to make up.

"My mother, she was from a land just nothern of us. She was a farmer's daughter and then vikings had invaded the land taking a couple of hostages. My father saw them trying to cross into our border and stopped them, getting the hostages back in the process. He had helped them back to there land where they saw the entire land burned to the ground. They were invited to come back to our land soon after because of what happened. My father had begun to love my mother as he helped her family and the others make there homes. She only spoke Doric and he only spoke Scottish, so I grew up learning both."

"One more question why did you pretend not to know Scottish and speak in Doric?" asked Merida. The story about his parents meeting was touching. He just shrugged both of the languages came naturally to them.

Both of them were quiet as they stood around waiting for something to happen. The woods was still and he watched the water and she watched him. This was still to awkward for them. He never said this much to someone, much less a girl, before. It was surprinsingly refreshing to him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, if she didn't pick him maybe he could find a girl in his own village.

She scooped up some water and dumped it on her horse to cool Angus off. Angus felt the refreshing water and enjoyed it as she poured more on him. His house nudged him to do the same. He did just that and he started to mutter to himself forgetting that Merida was right there.

"May I ask you a question," he said turning to her. Merida looked up and threw the water on Angus's head. The horse squealed and nudged her. She had asked him plenty questions already. Now it was probably a good time for her to answer any questions he had.

She meet eyes with him and nodded. What kind of question would he ask anyway? He thought for a moment, he wanted to ask why he didn't want any bit of him or the marriage ceremony. He wasn't even sure he wanted to fight for her hand in the first place.

"Never mind. I think it's time to go back to the castle," he said as the woods started to get dark. Merida only looked up at him surprised. She wasn't sure what to think of this one. She was sure that there wasn't a girl in his village waiting for him.

He turned back to her. On second thought he did have a question for her.

"Do you like me?" he blurted out. He looked at her and she only stared. What? She wasn't expecting that question to come out of his mouth. "As in do you see me as a guy to pity because I don't speak your language or am that intersting. Or do you see me as a friend?"

She looked at him. She didn't pity him or see him as dumb or anything like that. She could easily see him as a friend. Maybe if she thought hard enough she could possibly see him as husband material.

"A friend, I don't pity you for any reason. I think it's kind of nice that you learned another language for your mum. Me and my mother weren't that close until recently," she said her cheeks turing pink. Both of them rode back to the castle in silence.


	4. Fighting with a MacIntosh

Merida actually sat in her bed stumped, her mother brushing her hair. Elinor was curious to know how everything had went.

"So what did you think of Young MacGuffin?" asked Elinor who kept tugging. To be honest she didn't know how her daughters outing was because they never talked about it, at all. Merida was quiet, she wasn't sure what to think. MacGuffin was alright, if she had thought about it, husband material. Oh she didn't want to think about this. She wanted to think about a free life, what was her mother doing playing tricks on her head like this.

"What do I have to do tomorrow with young Macintosh?" she asked rather grumpily. His real name was Torrance, she didn't have a clue of what he may have wanted to do with her. For all she knew he wanted her to watch him do something that made himself look good.

"He wants to have a picnic lunch over on the archery fields, he wants you to show him how you did it," said Elinor. Maybe Torrance was the man for her since she didn't say anything about young MacGuffin. The archery fields she was going to be able to shoot tomorrow.

Both of them went to bed feeling good about the next day. Maybe something good might come out of it. Maybe Merida would finally find love, thought Elinor. She wanted to see her daughter happy and there wasn't much time left in choosing a suitor. Maybe her and Fergus should have picked a man while she was young.

Merida wanted to get her date with young Macintosh over with. Maybe she would be at peace with herself. She did feel funny about her outing with Ian, but she just couldn't place it. Her dress for the outing was a new one a deep royal blue dress. Oi another date was not was she was up for.

0000000000000000000000000

"What do you think so far?" asked Torrance. Both of them had ridden there horses to the archery fields and he had taken food out of a basket. There was apples, pies, cakes, and a little big of lamb chop taken out of the basket. He had his arms showing off every tatoo he had on his body. She was slightly okay with the tatoos he had. She had eagerly taken an apple and bit into it.

Hmm sweet juicy goodness. Torrance only looked at her and smiled at her liking what he had picked for lunch. Both of them ate in silence, only for him to crack a joke here and there. This was so awkward.

"So what made you pick our outing to be here?" she asked wiping her hands on her dress. Drat she was supposed to be polite and wipe her hands on her napkin and not her dress. She looked at him waiting for an answer, and boastfully he spoke up.

"Well I know you like archery, more then I do. So I thought to bring you out here with some of your favorite foods. I've also been practicing, do you want to see?" he asked eagerly. He really wanted to show off some of his new skills. He had learned a new move with his sword, though it didn't defeat young MacGuffin, it still pleased him. He had actually made the middle of the target. He even threw the lumber logs a bit faurther then usual.

Merida frowned into her lambchop sandwich. Didn't he pick anything out for himself? He hardly even touched his food, which was her favorite meal. He also picked to meet each other at the archery fields where she loved to go. Then he said that he wanted to show off some new moves. That was when she noticed the lumber logs, an archery set pulled up. Oh boy he was going to try to show off.

"Didn't you pick anything for yourself?" she had asked him. Instead he was to busy looking at himself in the near by pond. "Is there anything you like?"

He looked at her like she had two heads or something. He was trying to win her heart, so he was going to do stuff she liked. He looked over at the activities he had planned, and then the food.

"You know we should just get married," he said ignoring her question. "We both know Abernathy isn't exactly the brightest star in the sky. And MacGuffin, what could you see in him?"

Merida only looked at him only wanting them to answer the question. Abernathy was an alright guy, besides he had somebody else to love. As for young MacGuffin, she wasn't sure what to think of him. He just didn't talk much and got his languages confused. She just stared back at him.

"Well I like haggis and swimming," he admitted but neither of that was on the list. That was when Merida's eyes grew big, he was trying to win her over by the stuff she liked. He didn't even try to find a common ground only to do stuff she liked. Maybe there ideas and thoughts were the same but nothing else really was there. Maybe young MacGuffin was doing exactly the same.

She sat steemed when she took off and out back to her home leaving a very confused Torrance. She didn't want this. She didn't want boys to chase after her.

**Yes, so Merida got mad at him for only thinking of her and not trying to find a common interest. What's the word to describe that? I tried to make him a bit more grown up but also a child at the same time. Oh and I had reasoning! **

**Merida doesn't want any special treatment because she's going to be queen. She was afraid that he was going to try to win her over and that if they never had anything in common it probably wouldn't grow into love.**


	5. Meeting the Witch

**I'm sorry about Macintosh I'm not so sure how to write him. Plus I've had a bad experience with guys like that, so I'm a little biased. Oh oh watch out for the pizza planet truck in this chapter! I don't own and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. It's really long but I didn't divide in half. **

She stormed through the castle, looking for her sword. She wanted to hit the post of her bed again with it. She raced past Maudie who stared at her, since she was supposed to be on an outing. She pasted her brothers stuffing a bears mouth with cakes for later. She walked by the door that was the room for the lords and her fathers entertaining.

"Merida are you okay?" asked Ian as she passed him in the hall. He was going to have lunch with his dad and the other men in that room.

"May I ask you a question?" she said through gritted teeth. Ian looked around and when he saw the triplets watching them, he pulled Merida into the extra bedroom. He didn't want them to catch him in the middle of talking the proper way. It was fun to think that nobody could understand you half the time.

The triplets eyes only widened and Hamish's mouth dropped open. Did the young Macguffin boy just lead his sister into a room? And she agreed to it! That was something worth telling there dad, but just to make sure they listened in on the conversation. Nobody ever told them spying was wrong, because the didn't understand much.

Merida stood next to Ian and his giant frame. She suddenly felt like a little girl again because he was so much bigger then her. At the same time she felt protected as well. Oh no this wasn't good, she didn't want feelings like that. Then she felt the anger ride up in her. Slowly smacking away her feeling she slapped him on the shoulder.

The triplets looked at Merida like she was a whole new person. Merida never raised a hand only scolded, Harris's eye brows raised. Hamish's jaw dropped, and Hubert's eyes grew wide. Ian only looked confused what did she do that for?

"Did you try to win me over? As in did you only invite me to go horseback riding, because you knew I liked it, and you don't?" asked Merida getting angry. She didn't want people to do special stuff for her because she was a princess. Sometime she wished that she was a normal village girl.

"Huh? I invited you to go horseback riding because both of us like it," said Ian confused. What just happened? If he wasn't going to win over with what both of them liked, what was the point? His mother always told him to find a common ground. Oh if only he had brought the rest of his family.

His family only consisted of his mother, his father, him and two living younger siblings. He would have had many more siblings but most didn't make it past the age of 5 because disease. His mother was a women that was much smaller then his father. He had one younger sister that was the triplets age named, Saundra. Then his brother named Euan who was only 10.

Merida stepped forward and meet his eye. So he was serious about what he was saying and genuninely confused. She took a deep breath, she didn't want this. She didn't want to pick a suitor, she wanted the lords to send there daughters to marry one of the triplets. Oh if only, if only...

Awkwardness settled between them. Maybe if she hadn't rushed off maybe her and Macintosh could talk about this. She probably left a horrible impression with him. She didn't care, she knew what her decision was going to be.

The triplets only found this conversation boring. They wanted something juicy to happen. Hamish started to get impatient, Harris wanted to sleep. Only Hubert wanted to stay long enough for something interesting to happen. None of them had anything worth telling the king. That meant no desserts...

Well something interesting had to happen at one point and the triplets were going to be the ones to see it. Ian only watched as Merida walked away. Young Macintosh walked by saying something to his father about trying everything in the book. Wee Dingwall also walked in muttered something about a girl named Catherine.

Well the triplets could at least say that Merida wasn't cooperating a bit. Merida walked off saying something about Dingwall is out. MacGuffin and moaning, and finally something about Macintosh for being an urgh or something.

_- Later -_

It was around dinner time and the teens were all quiet. Merida was playing with her brothers while trying to catch up with her lessons. Young MacGuffin was outside tossing his cabers when he really should have been practicing archery. Wee Dingwall was writing a letter to Catherine back home trying to put his feelings in words. Young Macintosh was riding a horse around in the woods.

They were recently informed about the last two clans, that didn't have sons to send, were coming as well. The MacKenzie clan had a daughter Merida's age that she didn't get along with. The children of the Donaghue clan were all under the age of 12.

That was when he saw the will o' wisps. They were right in front of his horse when he decided to follow them. He had heard stories that they would lead you to your fate from Merida and her mum. He smiled as he followed them until he was at in front of a cottage that looked pretty meaningless to him. Wondering why he was lead here he knocked on the door.

The women that opened the door looked at him, with interest.

"So what brings you to my humble home?" asked the women. She had gray hair and dressed in skirts of different shades of green. He looked around and he saw that this was a woodcutter shop and a broom sweeping its self. Wait one second none of the greens actually _matched_. Then he double looked at the broom swishing around it's self...

"I understand that if I buy something from you, I can get a spell?" he said. He then had a plan a good one that he had thought out, trying not to find any loose ends. There was no way she could mess this up. The women then looked even more interested at him.

"Ahh so would you be interested in-"

"I want a love potion and then for something to buy I want that music box," he said pointing to a box next to a pizza planet truck. The witch looked at him surprised at what he had chosen. He then held out a couple of silver coins and she happily took them from him. It was probably going to be for the special girl that was going to drink the love potion.

"What kind of love potion do you want dearie?" she asked as both of them stepped out for her to snap her fingers. Young Macintosh looked around as he walked back in, this was defiently a witchs hut. There was herbs and spices on the shelf space. Hanging up was her laundry, along with some other questionable items. However the pizza planet truck was still in it's space.

He thought for a moment, he had to make sure there was no loopholes. Nothing that could lead everything back to him in the end. He knew it was bad to meddle with magic but he wanted this. It wasn't something he needed though.

"Something that will make the princess fall in love with me. She won't be head over heals dropping at my feet for me. But I want her to be able to pick me between the others that are competing for her heart. She also has to stay herself, I don't need her personality altered. I don't need immediate results but I need her to pick by the end of the week. It can't taste funny either, that would make her suspicious."

"Done!" agreed the witch. He had clearly thought about this there was some side affects to this, but she could make this work. She started to pull the spices and herbs out of the shelves and put them in a giant cauldron. After 15 minutes she had given him the vile and the music box.

She had wrapped the box up pretty as well. He wasn't going to give it to Merida though, he was going to give it to his mother when he was going to go back. When she picked him he was going to come back with his stuff boxed up. After all the royal family lived in the grand castle that was elegant and perfect. Maybe King Fergus would teach him secrets about being a royal. The triplets would ask him for piggy back rides and come to him for advice. The queen would have long teas with him. Merida would bless him with the 6 children he had dreamed off.

"There is one thing you should know there is a side affect," she said pausing for dramatic affect. Young Macintosh leaned wanting, no, needing to know what that might be. He looked at her and she smiled a crooked smile.

"This will work, but if she has become smitten with another lad. The potion will have no affect on her what's so ever," said the witch. Macintosh only snorted, as if. Wee Dingwall was to wrapped up in his mind. Young MacGuffin was bigger then him and much stronger, but he could hardly speak scots. He truly was the perfect choice for Merida. He had muttered no problem under his breath.

She smiled and waved as he left and then she went back to carving her wood.


	6. The Drinking and Guilt

**Behind every great writer is a great editor. Sadly, even by no means am I the greatest writer. I do however have a great editor behind this chapter. I would love to thank **Fett012000** for editing and sprucing up this chapter. **

**This chapter is dedicated to her! **

"So then he said..." said Young MacGuffin, Ian, to Abernathy and Merida. As the tale continued the Young Macintosh stood, shocked, in the doorway. He had come in during the middle of the story, and was surprised to hear the MacGuffin boy speaking near perfect Scottish.

He continued to walk in interested in hearing the rest of the tale. He wasn't used to hear him talk this way. This was unusual to his ears.

Young Macintosh placed a plate full of cakes and other various desserts onto a tray. In his other hand were drinks for each of them. "What's that for?" asked Wee Dingwall, who stopped briefly from crafting his letter.

"I figured we could all snack on some desserts." He said as he placed the tray on a table. "After all, who doesn't like a good cake?" he asked. Young MacGuffin, who had begun to chow down on the cakes, nodded in agreement as he moved from the table to read a book. Young MacIntosh glanced over at Merida. She was still absorbed in her work; writing about the other clans and their unique histories. He placed Merida's special drink in front of her and then gave the other sons their own cups. Merida looked up at him, momentarily surprised, from her papers but merely nodded in thanks.

Everybody was silent. Only the fire, which popped occasionally from the fireplace, made any noise. Young MacIntosh watched eagerly as Merida drank her from her cup. She never looked up from her papers, but the young lord was not concerned. By the end of the week, she was going to pick him.

Suddenly, the large double doors burst open and another young girl entered. Young Macintosh looked at her and then at Merida. The two girls couldn't have looked more different. While Merida's hair was red, bushy and untamed, this girl had long, black hair pulled into a single braid. Merida had blue, fiery eyes. The other girl had green, innocent, doe like, wide eyes.

Both girls dressed themselves differently as well. Merida had chosen a forest green dress that had a light blue under dress. The newcomer's was a little more elegant: pink, with a square neckline to show off a bit of cleavage and a long train that swept the floor. Despite these differences what caught the young lord's eye was the young lady's presence. She was not only confident, but unafraid. She held her head up proudly as she walked into the chamber. He liked that in a girl...

Merida, startled at the noise, looked toward the door before turning back to her work in disgust. The girl's name was Aileen and she was the eldest child of the MacKenzie clan. That clan may have sent a suitor for Merida's hand, but the eldest son was only 10. Neither Merida nor Aileen got along. Both held different views on various subjects and shared little to no interests in the same activities.

"Hello Merida," Aileen said her in a soft but firm voice. She nodded her head to each of the young lords in turn as a form of greeting.

"Aileen," said Merida her voice strained. The room remained quiet as Aileen sat down. 'At least none of the Donaghue clan is here' Merida thought. 'They would go crazy in a quiet place like this.'

"So how did your parents fall in love?" asked Wee Dingwall finally looking up from his papers. He looked surprised when he saw the new guest in the room. He looked at Aileen, gave her a soft smile, and then looked around at the others. Macintosh looked confused by the question, but Merida and MacGuffin understood. Abernathy explained that he was writing a love letter to a girl back in his village. Catherine was her name, and the lad was immediately smitten. Both of them have spoken to each other and he could have sworn he was in love.

Merida's hard gaze softened and she told him about her parents. Ian shared his story of growing up learning Scottish and Doric because of his parents. Once Aileen heard that Abernathy had fallen in love, she smiled sadly. It was too bad that he had fallen in love with a villager. He was a lord's son and he would eventually have to marry somebody else through an arranged marriage. She wanted to marry for love, but she knew those kind of marriages were few and far between. She still hoped though.

As the night went on, they learned more things about each other. Abernathy started to write again. He was on his third page, and looked to have written a novel. The girls were talking and swapping stories. Merida shared about her outings with the suitors and Aileen gave her thoughts on marriage and why it was a practical and important matter. Merida only rolled her eyes at this; sometimes Aileen reminded Merida of her mother.

All the while, Torrance watched Merida to see if there was any hint that the potion was working. In the meantime, the young MacGuffin lord and he had drunk the remainder of the wine in the room. Even though he didn't want to leave, the Torrance needed to relieve himself so he started to follow Ian. As he began to exit, he casually glanced at the two girls.

"You want some of my drink Aileen?" asked Merida pointing to her own, when she realized Aileen didn't have one. The cup was already halfway empty but Aileen accepted it like a lady would. Torrance's eyes grew wide and his breath quickened in panic as he saw Aileen drink some of the potion. The witch said that this potion should only going to work on the princess. Aileen was a lords daughter, he reminded himself. But this was not good and the results could be dangerous to all of them. He should have tried to win her heart and not relied on magic.

_**&^&^&^&^& Slight time skip ^&^&^&^&^&^&^**_

Aileen looked curiously down at the wine for it had an odd taste. It was probably just her; some people said her sense of taste was bland. She began to feel a little woozy as well, but the feeling passed and everything returned to normal. As the hour grew late, she gathered her skirts and walked back with Merida to her room. Even though both Merida and Aileen had started to get along, a fight among them was never too far and their rooms were unfortunately next to each other.

Torrance prayed the potion wasn't going to work on Aileen, and he kept reassuring himself that she wasn't going to be affected. He had no idea what the outcome would be if someone else drank it; the witch had never told him that. This was a bad idea. However, he didn't even know if it had affected her at all in order for him to change it.

Abernathy had already gone to bed dreaming of Catherine. He had pleasant thoughts about everyone and everything that had happened though he wondered who Merida might pick; she had only two days to make a decision.

Later that night, Ian snuck back to the kitchens. Tonight was one reason to stay up late until the wee hours of the morning. It was only the day after tomorrow that Merida would pick a suitor and when she did, he was sure that she wasn't going to pick him anyway. Even though he had changed, it probably would not be for the better in her eyes. Distracted by his musings, he picked at the cake in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked. Ian looked to see one of the triplets, Hubert, beside him. The boy and his brothers had been put to bed hours ago, but Hubert liked to have a midnight snack. Every night he awoke and satisfied his craving for something sweet. His favorite? Apple pie.

"Yea I just couldn't sleep. What about you?" the young lord asked. When he spoke, his Doric came out less than his Scottish. Perhaps after so much time spent with his allies, the MacGuffin son had begun to speak Scots more.

"I'm hungry for cake," said Hubert and quickly taking a couple from plates from the table. Both of them ate in companionable silence. As the two dined on sweets Elinor, who knew about Hubert's midnight exploits, peeked out from behind the kitchen door and saw the two together. Elinor smiled; it was nice to see one of the suitors interact with youngest members of the family. When duo finished, Ian offered the boy an escort on the way back to his room.

Perhaps the other two would get along with Harris and Hamish as well, she thought.


	7. Helping Aileen

Torrance had started to tear himself apart from what he had just done. A love potion really? He could have used his charm, his skill in swords, or anything. Instead he had played with magic. What if something went wrong and Merida tried to run away with him? He wasn't even sure what kind of effect it would be on Aileen. The next morning was agony for him.

"Hello all," he said looking nervously at Merida. He quickly noticed Aileen was missing. Merida's face was a cross between puzzlement and awe as she looked at him. Both Abernathy and Ian looked at one another and then at him. He looked around the table, all of them were munching on food and swapping details about there lives.

"Where's Aileen?'' he asked. Abernathy looked up at him with interest, did he like Aileen? Then Torrance's thoughts wandered... Oh no that potion did something terrible to her. This was a bad idea why didn't he figure this out earlier? This would have saved him a lot of trouble. Sooner or later he was going to confess to Merida. Mad as she was going to be, maybe she'll forgive him.

"She's sick," said Merida picking at her breakfast. "Came down with something late last night; I stayed next to her into the wee hours of morning. She probably has everything that's not going to kill her: rashes, puking, fever, even a fainting spell or two. It's odd she doesn't even remember what might have caused it."

With this Torrance's stomach fell into a never ending pit. What? Aileen was falling apart and it could probably kill her. His stupid and selfish act had her sick and weak. Now Merida was going to pick him and not because she had actually fallen for him. His head was starting to hurt with what has been going on.

Merida looked at him suspiciously. What could he have done to get her that way? It's not like he's magic and wished ill thoughts on her. He barely knew anything about her! She looked up at him one last time before eating her breakfast and chatting with Ian and Abernathy. Talking about there home lives, Abernathy and Ian joined her in on the conversation.

Torrance only kept seeing Merida sneak looks at him. The guilt was sneaking in on him very fast today.

"I'm going to visit Aileen, you know make sure she's alright," said Torrance getting up. Merida smiled at him for thinking about her, and Torrance only turned away. He waved good bye to his comrades before venturing to where her room was. Making sure nobody was around he knocked on her door. He heard a feeble 'come in' behind the thick door. He opened it and stepped in, he didn't need anybody thinking something was going on.

Aileen looked up at Torrance before throwing the covers over her head. She didn't need a boy in here! She thought it was Merida or maybe Elinor to deliever her some honey to help her throat. Her nightgown was still on, the very same one she had gotten sick in. That was when she rushed to the bathroom ready to puke once again. Torrance heard her coughing and hacking up what ever she had eaten recently.

Guilt on his conscious, he stood in the doorway to the bathroom waiting for her to get done. Her black hair was falling over her face and sticking to the sweat on her forehead. Quietly he came over to pull her hair back away from her face. Aileen who felt his hands on her hair only sighed in relief.

''I'm sorry that you got sick today," said Torrance.

"It's not your fault," she said shaking from the cold. Torrance's stomach dropped this was his fault, but he couldn't tell her. That was when he stopped hearing her puking. She looked like she was going to drop any moment from what was battling against her body.

"Aileen do you want me to help you back to the bed?" he asked unsure. He knew he should help her to the bed, but he wanted her permission. She nodded before dropping in front of the chamber pot. She started to snore lightly ensuring him that she was now asleep. He carried her back to the bed looking her up and down. Even in her nightgown she was pretty. Her cheeks were a rosy color and her black hair framed her round face. She smiled in her sleep and he saw some dimples decorating her cheeks. He was starting to like her...

That was when he heard footsteps from behind him. Merida was standing in the door way looking at him, before she walked on. He started to panic some before calming down. He wished he could go back to yesterday and redo what had just happend. He had left her room making sure Aileen wasn't going to wake up soon.

He had left the room to see Merida watching him. His eyes widened before leaving, he was going to tell her soon. Soon he promised himself.

Merida had finally got around to getting her mum updated. It was only until tomorrow when Merida was going to make the decision. She had gotten to know each boy more throughout the week. They all had been there for a full week hoping to win. It would possibly be an alliance or even her heart. She had pleasent thoughts about everyone and everything that had happened.

**So it's a little short. Torrance feels guilty and tried to avoid Merida because of it. He also helps Aileen when she became sick from drinking the potion as well. Two more chapters left. The 8th chapter has been divided into two. **

**Also since I'm close to finishing this, I would like anybody to leave in a review what kind of story you would like for me to write next. The only planned one I have is when the lords sons are told about Merida and what their thoughts are on marriage. **


	8. And the winner is

The time had come for Merida to pick a suitor, it had been seven days one outing for each lord. Plus they spent time together alone and as a group on there own time. Aileen and the Donaghue clan were there for Merida's official announcement of her wedding. This was so they could plan the next wedding accordingly. She was also to be at the announcement of the others as well, so she had better get use to it. Her dress was a newer version of the one she had worn only 3 years previous. The dress was still sky blue and had silver trimming instead, her hair pulling into one long thick braid. A few strands had been taken out of the braid purposely.

"My mum and I agreed to meet in the middle," said Merida looking at her suitors. Macintosh started to get fidgety, he now realizes what he did was wrong? This picture was not what he had in mind when he painted it. He was actually nervous at this. Oh no he felt the guilt rising in his chest as he watched everybody sitting around them.

"Because of this she had taken to what I enjoyed and we see eye to eye now. After this I had agreed and assumed my responsiblities as DunBroch's next leader. And part of this includes a marriage. I've spent a week with each of you doing various things, but I only have to choose one."

Then Macintosh started to watch his friends. Wee Dingwall didn't seem to nervous, he knew that Merida knew about Catherine. He just sat that dazing out into space thinking about that peasant girl. He had to roll his eyes at this, as sweet as it was it was creepy how much he was into her. He was just in love and love did crazy things to people.

Ian was just watching his hands staring at them. He knew Merida was going to pick Torrance. He never held much self confidence for himself and now was one of those times. Young Macintosh only watched as each boy look up at her with curious eyes.

His father was next to him feeling pretty excited about this. He knew his son had the charm and looks to win over Merida. She should have taken an interest for the courtship before the marriage. He was probably thinking like this was the choice was obvious.

The older MacGuffin man was patting Ian on the shoulder telling him not to worry. He was wanting his son to win and for him to be happy. At least he tried to make his son happy. Because it looked over there with Wee Dingwall and Lord Dingwall things weren't so hot. They were arguing over the girl that he had meet only previous.

Finally Merida was at the point to make her decision.

"What I have decided is that I don't want to get married," she said, and Elinor stood up and people started to talk. This was not happening again. Merida finally gave her a look that said sit back down. Merida had been perfecting that look for a couple of years now. Elinor eyed her suspiciously before settling back down.

"My orginial decision was that I wasn't going to get married. I've had a lot of pressure to pick a suitor and I still have lessons. I have came to a decision of who I would like to get to know better. This could possibly grow to love and just maybe like the love me own parents share. I'd rather not get married right away however."

At this Elinor breathed a sigh of relief. Oh she didn't want a recap of what happened last time with the spell and everything. Elinor was curious as well as the other lords. It would give them bragging rights when ever they had meet again. Only there sons didn't seem to care about this. She watched as Merida looked at the young men.

"Abernathy Dingwall," she said turning to him. His father looked like he was going to explode with happiness. "I wish you luck with Catherine, she's lucky."

Merida only smiled at him before turning to young MacGuffin. Lord Dingwall looked deflated and then looked at his son, with disgust. He really had to fall for the village girl over the princess? Something clearly wasn't right with this picture. He was going to give Abernathy a talk into later. After he had already chew his arm off already about the girl.

Torrance's eyes grew wide and he felt his heart race. Now it was just down to the two of them, Ian and himself. He knew Merida was going to pick him and it wasn't even fair. As much as he would like for her to pick him, she shouldn't. He had done a terrible thing playing with magic like this. When she choose him he was going to tell her to marry Ian. He hadn't tried some wicked deed. While he was thinking, wrapped up in his thoughts, Merida continued on with her speech.

Young MacGuffin and Lord MacGuffin just sat in silence. Ian wasn't the last one to be said he was second. Ian only looked at his dad for a reaction of some sort. He knew he wasn't going to be chosen. He had barely said anything to her, even when he knew Scots. Lord MacGuffin didn't even show any sign of any kind. He just sat blankly staring at Merida.

He knew his son wasn't perfect, he had prolonged learning Scots for awhile. He saw Fergus getting a little jumpy for waiting so long and Elinor just watching her daughter. They were down to two suitors; she was going to approve no matter who she had chosen. Fergus just wanted to get the party started. He was going to be okay with whoever she had chosen. He was friends with each of them and trusted there sons with his daughter.

"Ian MacGuffin," she said looking at him. "You have proven to be a trustworthy companion and a good friend. Since I _have_ to get married according to me mother. I would pick you." She tried to pass this off nonchalantly but her face was pink.

At this everybody was looking at the royal family. King Fergus has been friends with Lord MacGuffin since they were children they didn't need any other reason to be called brothers. Elinor thought for a moment before nodding her head.

Around him the MacIntosh clan moaned in disappointment, a couple booed at them. Only the MacGuffin clan was cheering with Torrance still spacing out. Ian only broke out into a shocked smile. His dad smiled as Merida turned to address the disappointed Macintosh clan. Even Abernathy nodded and gave approving smiles to the both of them.

"Torrance Macintosh," said Merida turning to him.

"I don't!" he said panicing and the crowd around him started to murmer. His father looked at him like he was crazy. He didn't want to get married to the princess? Just last they had shared a heart to heart he said he did want to. Besides what was the point Merida had already picked between the three. Merida looked at him oddly as if he had two heads.

"You have proven to be a good ally and a listener to those who seek it. Though I would like to get to know you better, I wish you luck in finding a wife of your own."

What, she didn't pick him? How? She drank the potion he saw her do it. She didn't have any other choice in the matter unless... Patiently he waited until Merida finished her speech. Wait a second he was supposed to be the last to be chosen. He had missed her make her decision while he was to wrapped up in his thoughts.

**Don't kill me! *raises hands* she picked young MacGuffin, I'm sorry to those who wanted her to pick Macintosh. Hey she probably would if she didn't like Ian before drinking the potion. Last chapter is cooking up in my mind. Trust me, those who wanted Macintosh to win will like this next chapter. I have them bonding, they have a moment!**

**Hmmm I'm thinking of writing an alternate chapter 8, in which she does pick him. But he tells her to marry Ian instead and he admits what he had done. I dunno what do you think? He was beating himself up over giving her the potion in the first place, you'd think he'd marry her with that guilt on his conscious? **


	9. Last chapter

Chapter 9 Warning this chapter moves very fast...

When Merida says I just gave my entire life away is actually a very true fact about marriage in the middle ages. When a girl got married she was now property of her husband rather then her brothers or father. So there is some historical accuracy.

Everybody had then been dismissed by Queen Elinor to the party. Fergus had started it with a fully swing of events, starting with stories from 3 years ago with Lord MacGuffin. Speaking of which, the lord didn't even bother to question Merida's choice. He had gotten what he had wanted. Young Ian only chatted with Abernathy letting Merida talk to her mother.

Torrance, the young Macintosh only looked at Merida. She hadn't chosen him after all, that meant that she had been liking Ian since before she had drank the potion. How could her explain when she was watching him though? Like when he had came out of Aileen's room.

"Torrance I'm sorry you didn't get picked," said his father. "I don't know what she sees in young MacGuffin anyway."

"I have to talk to her," he said running after Merida who had just finished talking with her mother. Queen Elinor was shaking her head in amusement at what was just being said. Merida had started toward young MacGuffin who was talking with Abernathy. Before she could even reached them Torrance had pulled her into the empty room. Hopefully nobody had seem him pull her in.

Merida looked at him like he was crazy for the second time that night. He had already interrupted her speech. It took her all night to write and it was a good thing that her mother didn't try to read it either.

"Listen Merida I've been tearing myself up over for the past 2 days. I slipped a love potion into your drink thinking that you would pick me over Abernathy and Ian," he said nearly shouting in her face. Merida however looked confused while letting the words sink in. Had he really done that? She thought back, what drink was he even talking about?

She opened her mouth but he just kept talking. He didn't even take notice that she was trying to say something.

"I feel terrible about it, immediately I started to feel gulity. I tried to avoid you until today, I even stayed to help Aileen." he said letting his voice trail off. Merida didn't even look mad at him for some reason. Instead she had started to laugh.

"Listen I just gave my entire life away to get married and please my parents. Obviously it didn't work and seeing you tear yourself up over this is punishment enough. Go dance with Aileen she's better today."

It was true, as if by magic Aileen stopped being sick. That was a different story and Torrance took her hand. Merida had tried to turn away to find Ian, he was going to be questioning her, but overall happy.

"Merida I do like you. I'm sorry that I tried to win you over like that rather then trying to find a common ground. I was only trying to impress you, and I forgotten that you had a lot of pressure on your shoulders. I do have one question though what had made you pick Ian?"

Merida stepped back pulling her hand of it's grip. She had to think for a moment. Her outing with Ian was horseback riding and he had never said much to her. Both of them were racing each other. She liked the feeling she had when she was alone with him. She liked that they both enjoyed horse back riding. The times all of them together was a time she saw a lively version of him. He seemed really interesting.

"You know you just might have to figure that out yourself."

With this Merida lifted her skirts before finding her betrothel. She probably would have had a chance with Torrance. He just reminded her of a kid sometimes, I mean a potion, really? She liked that he listened, he did seem a little wrapped up in himself though. She kept a close eye on Torrance though, but after his experince with magic he may not mess with it again.

That was when Aileen crossed his mind, she had drank it too. Plus she had been fatally ill because of drinking the potion. Now he had to go find her and face the music. She wasn't going to forgive him that easily as Merida had. He had found her pretty easily too. She was still sitting in her seat even after everybody had been dismised for dancing. Alone.

He was puzzled a bit by this. Surely Aileen would have attracted somebody to dance or talk with. Never the less he had taken a seat next to her that had been previously occupied by her mother. Aileen looked up at Torrance before picking at her food eyes still and focusing on her cup.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally. She looked up at him before she turned her head.

"I don't like haggis," she said finally eyeing the dancers behind them. She had been invited to dance twice, but she had politely declined. She wasn't the greatest dancer and she didn't finish eating. Instead she picked at the food she didn't even like. Her hair was pulled up much like Elinor's old hairstyle. Her dress changed from its usual cotton pink, to a dress made of deep blue velvet and silk.

She was pretty, no, the dress was pretty corrected Torrance. He didn't know anything about Aileen, except she didn't like haggis. Actually he did know stuff about her, when he had given Merida the drink they were all talking about there lives. Aileen was sharing stories about herself. He remembered her saying that she isn't easily impressed or something.

"I actually like haggis," he said. "But I came over here to tell you something."

Aileen looked up at him before opening her mouth. He noticed this and he made a motion for her to speak he didn't want to interrupt her like he did with Merida. Now that was plain embarressing. Aileen looked around before speaking to him.

"Just warning you, my mother maybe watching us. She's been looking for a potenial suitor for me to marry, that's one reason why I came. When Merida picked a husband she was going to try to arrange my marriage with one of the other lords sons."

With this she looked disappointed. Torrance had to guess that she had wanted to marry for love and not out of an arrangement. Aileen wasn't a true romantic but she wanted to marry somebody she knew. Torrance looked over at Aileen even when she was unhappy she was pretty...

"I have to say I'm sorry," he said coming back to reality. She only looked over at him, why was he apologizing? "See I gave Merida a love potion thinking it would work. And you drank some of it. That's why you were so sick yesterday."

He had waited for Aileen to say something. Maybe she would forgive him since he stay with her yesterday. No, apparently not since he felt the sting of her slap on his face. She hit him! And it actually hurt! He waited for another blow and when a second one didn't come he looked at her. She had the smile of satisfaction on her face. At least she didn't do anything worse.

"If it helps I can do something for you," he said lighting up the mood between them. From across the room Lady MacIntosh talked about arranging a marriage.

***Sob* last chapter. If anybody was interested in the alternate chapter 8 just tell me! Ohh and I did start a journey story with all of them and her suitors, but to put it up or not to put it up. That tis the question...**


	10. Alternate Chapter 8

The time had come for Merida to pick a suitor, it had been seven days one outing for each lord. Plus they spent time together alone and as a group on there own time. Aileen and the Donaghue clan were there for Merida's official announcement of her wedding. This was so they could plan the next wedding accordingly. She was also to be at the announcement of the others as well, so she had better get use to it. Her dress was a newer version of the one she had worn only 3 years previous. The dress was still sky blue and had silver trimming instead, her hair pulling into one long thick braid. A few strands had been taken out of the braid purposely.

"My mum and I agreed to meet in the middle," said Merida looking at her suitors. Macintosh started to get fidgety, he now realizes what he did was wrong? This picture was not what he had in mind when he painted it. He was actually nervous at this. Oh no he felt the guilt rising in his chest as he watched everybody sitting around them.

"Because of this she had taken to what I enjoyed and we see eye to eye now. After this I had agreed and assumed my responsiblities as DunBroch's next leader. And part of this includes a marriage. I've spent a week with each of you doing various things, but I only have to choose one."

Then Macintosh started to watch his friends. Wee Dingwall didn't seem to nervous, he knew that Merida knew about Catherine. He just sat that dazing out into space thinking about that peasant girl. He had to roll his eyes at this, as sweet as it was it was creepy how much he was into her. He was just in love and love did crazy things to people.

Ian was just watching his hands staring at them. He knew Merida was going to pick Torrance. He never held much self confidence for himself and now was one of those times. Young Macintosh only watched as each boy look up at her with curious eyes.

His father was next to him feeling pretty excited about this. He knew his son had the charm and looks to win over Merida. She should have taken an interest for the courtship before the marriage. He was probably thinking like this was the choice was obvious.

The older MacGuffin man was patting Ian on the shoulder telling him not to worry. He was wanting his son to win and for him to be happy. At least he tried to make his son happy. Because it looked over there with Wee Dingwall and Lord Dingwall things weren't so hot. They were arguing over the girl that he had meet only previous.

Finally Merida was at the point to make her decision.

"What I have decided is that I don't want to get married," she said, and Elinor stood up and people started to talk. This was not happening again. Merida finally gave her a look that said sit back down. Merida had been perfecting that look for a couple of years now. Elinor eyed her suspiciously before settling back down.

"My orginial decision was that I wasn't going to get married. I've had a lot of pressure to pick a suitor and I still have lessons. I have came to a decision of who I would like to get to know better. This could possibly grow to love and just maybe like the love me own parents share. I'd rather not get married right away however."

At this Elinor breathed a sigh of relief. Oh she didn't want a recap of what happened last time with the spell and everything. Elinor was curious as well as the other lords. It would give them bragging rights when ever they had meet again. Only there sons didn't seem to care about this. She watched as Merida looked at the young men.

"Abernathy Dingwall," she said turning to him. His father looked like he was going to explode with happiness. "I wish you luck with Catherine, she's lucky."

Merida only smiled at him before turning to young MacGuffin. Lord Dingwall looked deflated and then looked at his son, with disgust. He really had to fall for the village girl over the princess? Something clearly wasn't right with this picture. He was going to give Abernathy a talk into later. After he had already chew his arm off already about the girl.

Torrance's eyes grew wide and he felt his heart race. Now it was just down to the two of them, Ian and himself. He knew Merida was going to pick him and it wasn't even fair. As much as he would like for her to pick him, she shouldn't. He had done a terrible thing playing with magic like this. When she choose him he was going to tell her to marry Ian. He hadn't tried some wicked deed. While he was thinking, wrapped up in his thoughts, Merida continued on with her speech.

Young MacGuffin and Lord MacGuffin just sat in silence. Ian wasn't the last one to be said he was second. Ian only looked at his dad for a reaction of some sort. He knew he wasn't going to be chosen. He had barely said anything to her, even when he knew Scots. Lord MacGuffin didn't even show any sign of any kind. He just sat blankly staring at Merida.

He knew his son wasn't perfect, he had prolonged learning Scots for awhile. He saw Fergus getting a little jumpy for waiting so long and Elinor just watching her daughter. They were down to two suitors; she was going to approve no matter who she had chosen. Fergus just wanted to get the party started. He was going to be okay with whoever she had chosen. He was friends with each of them and trusted there sons with his daughter.

"Ian MacGuffin," she said looking at him. "You have proven to be a trustworthy companion and a good friend. I wish you luck in looking for a bride yourself."

"Torrance Macintosh," said Merida turning to him.

"I don't!" he said panicing and the crowd around him started to murmer. His father looked at him like he was crazy. He didn't want to get married to the princess? Just last they had shared a heart to heart he said he did want to. Merida looked at him oddly as if he had two heads.

"You have proven to be a good ally and a listener to those who seek it. I have chosen you to be my husband." At this her hands clasped over her mouth surprised that those words had come out of her mouth. She looked very confused about what had just happened. Her parents looked at Torrance with an accepting look.

"I... I don't! Instead I have something to confess," he said looking around at everybody and the royal family. He saw Aileen sitting next to her mother staring out into space and the Donoghue clan's children staring up at him in awe. "I don't... I don't deserve to get married to Merida. I slipped a love potion in her drink during dinner 2 nights ago. Just enough to have her pick me today."

Everybody had gasped at this. His dad looked at him like he didn't know who his son was anymore. King Fergus and Queen Elinor only rushed over to Merida to make sure she was okay. Fergus looked like he was ready to push young MacIntosh off of the stage. Eoghan was heading up to the stage to usher him off, he liked Merida and he didn't need to see Merida clober him.

"I've had the guilt wrapped in my head. I like Merida and one day I would love for her to feel the same way about me. I've had the thought of being king in my head as well. I publicly apologize to the royal family. Dad I'm sorry for all of this too," he said turning to his father.

That was when he jumped off of the stage and walked over to clan MacGuffin. He motioned for Ian to stand up, but he still sat. Ian was upset about what Torrance had done to Merida. He probably had a chance to be chosen.

"Even though he won't stand up. I want the better man to win, Ian would you like to marry Merida instead?" Merida looked over at Ian, who now everybody was staring at and he hated it. Ian looked down at his hands thinking that he did like Merida. His dad was nodding at him to say it, Ian did want Merida to pick him. Not out of pity or who the better man was.

Young MacGuffin looked at Torrance unsure what to say. He had seen Merida gaze on Torrance shift to him and she smiled a big smile on her face. Merida's confused look about what she said to Torrance. She was nodding at Ian to say yes, she did like him... Instead of saying anything and staring at Merida he stood up, making that a yes.

"Merida would you like to marry Ian MacGuffin?" asked Torrance looking at her. He wasn't going to marry Merida with what he had done on his mind.

"I approve of this message," she said giggling some. That was when everybody in the MacGuffin clan cheered along with the Dingwall clan. Eoghan had gotten all of them to approve of this as well. Only the Macintosh clan sat dizzy about what had just happened.

**Which chapter 8 do you like better? I suppose everybody expected the first one to come out. Oh and the potions effects on Merida for both chapters. She had started to like young MacGuffin. The potion had influenced her to pick young MacIntosh since she hadn't her sorted out her feelings for young MacGuffin just yet.**

**I just realized that this does not match up with chapter 9, so that's why I didn't have this one posted as the real chapter 8.**


End file.
